A Battle with Evolution
by Callisto Fenix
Summary: (COMPLETE!)Kane begins to have problems with Evolution. Will some old friends be able to help him out? Including his own daughter?
1. Guess who's back?

Chapter 1. Resurrection of a Demon.  
  
Author Note: Thanks much goes to my inspiration, the Writers at WWE. I want everyone to know that I do NOT own anything except Callisto. Enjoy!  
  
Kane walked into the arena, a duffel bag hanging on one shoulder, with a girl in her early 20's following him. He walked into his locker room, the girl following him in. Kane was wearing his usual stuff, and the girl was wearing a black leather jacket, jeans, a white muscle shirt, and black combat boots. She was about 5'5, very short compared to Kane, and she was of normal composure. She had greenish grey eyes, brown hair with gold and copper highlights, and fairly colored skin. Her brown hair was pulled back and had a headband in it, with earphones blaring music out of them. Kane set his bag down and sat on the bench, the girl standing in front of him. "Do you know if Mark's coming?" The girl asked, her voice almost identical to Kane's, yet girl like. Kane looked at her, and shrugged. "I don't know. Call him if you want, I have to get ready for the show." The girl smirked, and turned to leave. "But Callisto," Kane said, and the girl turned back to him. "Please don't act crazy tonight like last week." Kane smiled, and Callisto left.  
  
Callisto walked to unoccupied seating in the arena, and spotted the ring crew and stage crew getting everything ready. She grabbed a cell phone out of her purse, and headphones off her neck, and sat down. After turning her music down, she pressed her Uncle, Mark Calloway's number, and waited. After a couple seconds, the familiar voice of the Undertaker came on the phone. "Hello?" "Hey Uncle Mark!" Callisto said, smiling. Taker smiled. "Where are you right now?" "I'm at the Arena. Where are you?" "I'm there too. Which section are you sitting in right now?" Callisto looked up at the tunnel way. "Section 214. See you in a second I assume?"  
  
She didn't hear an answer. She turned off the phone, and heard footsteps coming into the section. A second later, Mark came into view. "Hey Uncle!" Callisto said, smiling. Mark smiled at her, and sat down beside her. "Your dad's changing, I guess?" Callisto nodded. "He says that if I find you, to go down and tell him. But I'm lazy right now." Callisto said, adding, "Plus, the show doesn't start for a couple more hours. He can wait." Mark smiled. "Your just like your mom." Callisto yawned. "I know, Dad tells me that all the time. Note the elongated version of all." Mark chuckled, and looked at the arena floor. "Well. We should be going." Callisto leaned back in her chair, obviously not wanting to go. "Come on. I'll see if I can convince your Dad to buy us some Pizza." Callisto immediately stood up at the mention of Pizza, and the two walked off.  
  
As the two passed by, Callisto spotted Eric Bischoff talking to Vince McMahon. "Uncle Mark!" Callisto hissed between clenched teeth. Mark spotted Vince, and prepared to turn, but Vince saw them. "Mark. Callisto. People I thought I would never see." They froze, and Callisto turned. "Hey Mr. McMahon! I didn't see you!" Vince sarcastically laughed, and tossed Mark a pair of keys. "Your locker room." Callisto and Mark's eyes widened, and Vince smiled. "That's right Taker. You're on Raw. Too bad Paul Bearer isn't here." Mark muttered a 'fat' comment, and then his face turned weird. Callisto didn't notice he was beaming at her, and she didn't realize what he wanted. "Can I get Callisto to accompany me? It will be a surprise to Kane lets say!" Callisto's eyes widened at the thought of her accompanying her uncle, then the thought of an interesting storyline came into view. "I have an idea."  
  
Callisto and Mark went down to Kane's locker room, and Callisto knocked hard on the door. "Daddy! I have some interesting news for you!" Kane opened the door, and his before annoyed face turned into gladness, as he saw Mark. "Hey big brother. You didn't tell me you were coming!" They walked into the locker room, and found Lita and Matt in there, smiling. "Storyline." She said, and Callisto remembered the current 'Kane wants Lita to be his girlfriend' story. Callisto and Lita did the girlish hug, and saw Kane, Matt, and Mark rolling their eyes. "What?" Callisto said. "I AM a girl."  
  
With Lita inviting Matt in, the five discussed the current storyline, and Callisto told them of the idea for this storyline. They were all ready, and of course, Kane ordered the Pizza.  
  
Raw kicked off, with Triple H whining, and then they came to Kane's match. It was with, duh, Matt Hardy, with Lita at Ringside. Kane was doing the normal thing, killing Matt, and then Matt lay on the mat, and Kane went out of the ring and started after Lita. Now, Miraculously, Matt got up, and attacked Kane from behind. Kane got his head into the ring post a couple hundred times, and the match went on. Kane got the momentum, but the Titantron changed from the match cameras, to the back cameras. It whipped towards Vince McMahon, in front of a locker room, his body hiding the name. He said calmly for the match to stop for a few moments as he had something to say.  
  
Vince smiled at Kane, who stood in the middle of the ring, hands at his sides with a very confused look on his face. "Hello Kane. You see, I had to stop your match, right now, because I have two new superstars entering the Raw roster, and you know them very well. You know, I was angry that you lost your match with the Undertaker at Wrestlemania 20, so I thought. After seeing your rather, displeasing behavior in the past year, I decided to bring some people that could keep you in line, and that you could not defeat if your life depended on it. I wish to introduce, the newest members of the Raw roster. Everyone in the Arena, please welcome-" Vince moved out of the way of the name, and the crowd went wild. The name on the door was UNDERTAKER. Kane was going wild with anger and disbelief, and a shot with a chair to the back of his head made him fall down to the mat. The referee had been knocked out earlier in the match, and no one wanted any part of Kane. Matt continued to beat on Kane with the chair, and then went for the pin. No one was in the ring, but the bell sounded. Matt left the ring, and Kane was lying in the middle, bloodied up pretty badly. He was breathing, as they could see, and trying to get up. All of a sudden, the lights went out, and the gong sounded. The crowd was going wild, and the purple lighting and the fog began to emerge, with the Undertaker's entrance video now playing on the Titan tron. Taker emerged, and the crowd lost it. Now, Taker went into the ring, took off his hat and coat, and stood over Kane, a look of angry pity on his face. He grabbed Kane's arm, and tried to get him up, but Kane was actually unconscious. Undertaker gently let him go, and then he put his arms at his sides. He looked to be thinking of something, and then he went to Lillian, and got a Microphone. The crowd had been cheering, and Undertaker looked towards the back, and put the mike to his face. "Alright. Now you can come out." He put the mike down, and then Vince's music came on. Vince walked out to the ring, and when he got in, he stood over Kane, glee clearly showing on his face. He grabbed the mike, and went straight into Kane's face. "Well, failure, how do you feel? Feeling good? I hope not. Cause I still hasn't shown you the other new raw superstar, Have I?" Vince got Taker to hold Kane up, and he went into his face again. Kane could clearly be seen trying to wake up, and Vince smiled again.  
  
Callisto was hurting on the inside as she saw this, but she had to keep focused. I just hope that he's okay... Callisto thought, as she looked on from one of the back monitors.  
  
Vince looked straight into Kane's eyes, and gleefully smiled. "The new Raw superstar is not Paul Bearer, as you may think. It's someone you have known since they were born. I welcome to the WWE," The lights went out. "CALLISTO!" The purple lighting emerged, and the fog came back. The melody from Three Days Grace- I Hate everything about you, came on, and when the rock part came, Callisto came out. She had on her usual clothes, with the addition of some dark makeup. She got into the ring, and looked Kane straight in the eye. Kane opened his eyes, and amazingly got his strength back, as he began to struggle out of Undertakers grip. As Callisto prepared to leave, Kane grabbed her arm, and held on. Callisto was still not facing him, and Kane looked like he was going to cry. Callisto swiftly got out of his grip, and walked to the back, Taker and Vince following behind him. Kane began to cry, and Raw faded to a commercial break.  
  
Evolution came out next, with Triple H prepared to fight Shelton Benjamin, but Kane was still in the ring, sitting in one of the corners. Triple H went to the corner, and kicked Kane lightly, as if to say 'Get out', but Kane stood up, and looked Triple H in the eye, and choke slammed him, then all of Evolution came into the ring. Batista, Randy Orton , and Ric Flair went on the attack, and got Kane to his figure 4 leg lock, then Orton did the RKO, and then Batista did his finishing move. During this time, Triple H had gone to the bottom of the ring, and grabbed a sledgehammer and a fire extinguisher. Triple H got the rest of them to pull Kane to his feet, with the extinguisher in hand, and sprayed the gas into Kane's eyes. While Kane was on the ring mat, trying to recover, Triple H prepared for a homer with the sledgehammer, and Kane stood up, wiping his eyes of the extinguisher gas, and Triple H tapped him on the shoulder. As Kane turned around, Triple H put the sledgehammer to his head, and then Kane fell. He was lying on the mat, as something unimaginable appeared on the titan tron. It was a video of a crow, at the blackest of night, with rain pouring down. The lights went out for the third time that night, and Evolution was still in the ring. The melody of Callisto's theme song went, and the crowd erupted. The lighting went purple, and Callisto appeared at the top of the ramp, with the lights reverting back to normal. She had a mike in hand and she smiled. "Why hello Evolution. Um, I wanted to know. Do you know where you are standing?" She started to smile, and the crowd was cheering. Evolution looked at each other like there was not going to be good luck staying in the ring, and they prepared to get out, but Triple H, the ego-maniac that he was, decided to stay in the ring. After grabbing a mike, he shot back at Callisto, with some very simple words. "This is the wrestling ring." Callisto rolled her eyes, and shrugged. "Wrong answer. And, bad move staying in the ring, with him still in it." Callisto pointed to the ring, and Triple H looked behind him to find Kane standing up. Kane choke slammed him, and then grabbed his mike. Callisto was preparing to leave, but Kane called after her, making her turn back to face him. "Calli, I want you to talk to me. I know what your thinking, and I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that." Callisto raised an eyebrow, and a very pissed off look emerged on her face. "Well, sorry, I didn't mean to interfere in your precious wrestling career. I didn't mean to get born, when you and Mom decided to have fun one night. You have to prove to me that I am still in your head when you wrestle, Father!" Callisto stormed off, with JR and King screaming. "Oh my god! Kane has a daughter?!?" JR screamed, and King was just shocked, as Raw faded to another commercial.  
  
In the back, Kane ran into Callisto, with the cameras rolling. "Calli, I-" Callisto just walked into Undertaker's locker room, and slammed the door behind her. Kane was banging on the door, asking Callisto to come out, when the door opened. Expecting to see Callisto, he smiled slightly, but the smile disappeared as he saw who did come out. "Taker, I-" Taker had his usual annoyed look on his face, and looked Kane straight in the eye. "She does not want to talk to you, she does not want to see you, and she does not want to hear you either. So go away." Kane tried to speak back, but the angry look on Taker's face reminded him too much of Wrestlemania, and he sulked off.  
  
Raw went off the air, and Kane went to Taker's locker room again, and found Taker they're pacing. "Where's Callisto?" Kane asked, as she was nowhere to be seen. "I'm in the bathroom!" He heard her call, and Kane smiled. He was in his casual clothes, as well as Mark. Callisto emerged, in a plaid skirt, white blouse and white platform tie-shoes. She had her hair curled at the tips, and she was wearing normal makeup, with her key watch necklace, and a black-jeweled flower choker. "Hey dad, what's up?" She said, as she opened the door. Kane swallowed hard, and then smiled. "Nothing much, you did great tonight." Callisto mockingly bowed, and smiled. "Well, It was kinda hard to think of the material. I am supposed to respond to this family photo session promo next week. You're supposed to say how much you want me and mom and you to be a family again, and all that junk. Mom is actually going to show up sooner or later, and she's going to call us when she's coming. And I wish Grandma could see you right now." She said, smirking at Kane's face at the mention of Callisto's mother. He looked like he was going to throw up repeatedly, as Kane and Callisto's mother didn't exactly get along with taking Callisto to the arena with him. "I am sure that Sharon will be fine..." Mark said, trying to keep a straight face as he saw the face that Kane had glued permanently to his face. Callisto smiled, and walked out of the locker room, and spotted Lita and Matt getting to leave. "Hey guys!" Callisto called, and Matt smiled. "Well, you look very fine right now." Of course, Matt got a hit in the back of the head, courtesy of Lita, and Matt noticed Kane was coming towards them. Matt smiled, and nodded at Kane, who nodded back. Callisto smirked, and then spoke up. "So where are you two headed?" She asked, as Mark was coming forward, and called to Callisto, and tossed her the keys to her Jeep. "You forgot these." Callisto put her hand to the back of her head, and smiled. "Well, Matt and I are going to the McDonalds, then we're going back to the hotel." Callisto smiled, and then replied. "Me and the guys are going back to the hotel, cause I want to see the show for the later time." Callisto smiled. "We'll see you guys on the airplane, okay?" They all waved goodbye, and went back to the hotel.  
  
Callisto was sitting on her bed in the hotel, in her blue moon pajamas, and was watching the show. She enjoyed the part where she came in, and saw what Kane had gone through. I don't know how he does it. Callisto thought out loud, then heard more of what JR and King said afterwards. "Well, JR, it seems that the newest members of the Raw roster is the Undertaker, and, get this, Kane's daughter, Callisto!" JR nodded, and spoke once more. "We'll take you back, to what happened before the break." Callisto watched when she came out for the second time, and smirked slightly. "Ouch. I didn't exactly realize that happened." A knock came at the door, and Callisto saw an old friend at the door. "Hey Adam! (Edge)" Adam walked in, and hugged Callisto. "Hey Calli. How are you Kiddo?" Callisto smirked, and sat down cross-legged on her bed, and Adam sat down on the edge of her bed. "Dad's being proud again. See?" Pointing at the television, Adam saw Callisto yelling at Kane again. "That was kind of funny, I think." Callisto smiled. "Well, I'm sort of tired at the moment...and I have to go meet Stephanie tomorrow, so I will talk to you later, okay?" Adam smiled, and replied. "Well, have a good sleep, and I'll see you on the plane." He left, and Callisto swiftly went under the covers, and drifted to sleep.  
  
The next morning arrived sooner than Callisto wanted it to, and she heard a gentle rapping sound in her dream about her driving in her favorite car, the Dodge Viper. Someone knocked harder, and Callisto opened her eyes angrily. She went to the door and Kane was a little bit scared. Callisto's eyes were darker, and she raised an eyebrow. "And what do you want?" She asked, her anger clearly being expressed. "Brunch is ready, if you want to come, and Stephanie's here." Callisto's eyes widened, and she ran to her bed, and did an amazing leap to the other side of the bed. After Kane was shocked, he heard a large boom. He looked over to the other side of the bed, and saw that Callisto was shoveling through all of her things, and then found what she was looking for. "AHA! Found em! She pulled out a pair of sunglasses, and put them on. "Bright lights." She said, pointing at the now open window with sunlight beaming through it. "Tell Steph I'll be down soon, okay?" Kane nodded, and Callisto scooted him out, and shut the door right behind him. "I'll never understand who she gets it from." Kane said, as he walked down to the elevators.  
  
Authors note: Well, I hope that was a good chapter. Please Read and Review, and you'll get more! 


	2. Retribution and Revenge

Chapter 2- Retribution  
  
Author Note: I would like to thank for the reviews, they mean a lot. Also, I would like to thank Milou for some great Ideas, as they mean a lot also. So, enjoy the chapter, and I hope you all like it. Another thing, I don't own anything, except Callisto. I want everyone to know the beginning parts of Callisto's character are a bit lighter than what Callisto becomes in later chapters. Also, this is going to be switching from on to off camera things, so if you want me to put in when it's on and when its off cam, I need to know.  
  
Callisto emerged out of her hotel room with a jean skirt, black platform boots, and a white blouse. Her hair was flipped, and she had her purse hanging on one shoulder. She walked down the stairs to the lobby, and saw Stephanie McMahon standing there. "STEPH!!!" Callisto said as she ran over to her friend, and exchanged a hug. "How are you?" Steph asked, and Callisto smiled. "I've been doing pretty good. I think that my shopping alert is going nuts!" She laughed, and held out her elbow. "Shall we?" Callisto said comically. "We shall!" Steph replied as she took Callisto's elbow, and they skipped; you read right, skipped towards the doors to the parking lot.  
  
The two got into Callisto's Jeep, and they drove off to the nearest mall. As they walked through, they were asked to take pictures with people and sign autographs, and they happily obliged. Callisto got to the shoe store, and got out of it, a very enjoyable pair of Doc Martins, and a pair of Rinaldi sandals. They stopped shopping to eat, and Stephanie was edgy in her seat. "So, when are you going to do it?" She said, her voice sounding excited. Callisto raised an eyebrow. "Do what?" Stephanie rolled her eyes, and whispered into Callisto's ear. Callisto in turn raised her eyebrows, and smiled. "We have it all ready, and its going to happen tomorrow. I just hope that everything goes to plan." Tomorrow was Raw, and Steph smiled. "Well, I can't wait. I hope Paul actually does everything right." Callisto chuckled slightly. "Ya, I think that he's gone a bit over board on some of the things he's done."  
  
Raw...  
  
Callisto was getting ready for her debut match, one against Trish Stratus, who she definitely hated. A knock came to her door, and she was surprised. "Hey Adam. What's the matter?" She said as she opened the door to find Edge. "Callisto, your Mom's here." Callisto's eyes widened, and she began to shake slightly. "Listen, um. I need you to get Mark, he'll know what to do." Adam moved out of the way, and Mark came in. "Sharon's here. She's got tickets." He said, as he sat down on the bench. Callisto was dressed in jeans, black combat boots, a white muscle shirt, and a black jean jacket. "Okay... Um... Does she know about the plan?" Mark nodded, and Callisto exhaled heavily. "Listen, Calli? I got to go, my match is next." Adam said, and Callisto hugged him goodbye. Callisto looked at Mark, and he nodded. "Okay. Well, I am going to go get the Family crap ready, so be ready for that, alright?" Callisto nodded.  
  
The theme of Callisto went on five minutes later, and the crowd went crazy. I've been looking forward to this, Callisto thought. For a very long while. Trish came out, with Tyson Tomko and Christian following her. Callisto rolled her eyes, and yelled out at Trish. "You can't ever fight your own battles, can you?" Trish swore at Callisto in retaliation, and a good luck lip lock from Christian made Callisto sick. (Not really, but you get it.) The bell rang, and Callisto immediately started by throwing Trish to the other side of the ring, when she came to do the beginning lock. Trish stood up, and gulped, as she realized that this was not going to be as easy as she thought. Callisto mockingly bowed, and Trish went on again, and Callisto threw her into the ropes and gave her a clothesline when she bounced back. As Callisto was about to do a bounce into the ropes to do a modified leg drop, Christian grabbed her foot, and Callisto did the glare of evil. Trish got up, and when the referee got to Christian, Trish did a couple moves, then led to the bulldog. Callisto rolled over, and Trish was celebrating. Callisto sat up, like her family was accustomed for, and tilted her head as she looked at Trish with a blank stare. Her eyes rolled back, and Trish sped to the other side of the ring and got in the corner. She was holding her hands out, pleading for forgiveness, and Callisto stood up, to the fans great joy. Callisto went to where Trish was, and grabbed her neck. The ref got back to the match, and Callisto held Trish up with one arm, with one of Trish's arms on Callisto's shoulder.  
  
While this was happening, JR and King were having a field day, with them arguing about why Trish was okay, and why Callisto wasn't. King was in the middle of explaining when he saw Callisto turn around, ready to do a choke slam, he exclaimed quite loudly. "OH MY GOD! Look at Callisto JR!" "Is she really- YES! Callisto is about to do her family's signature move!" Trish was slammed into the mat, and Callisto went for the cover. "ONE! TWO! THREE!" The crowd cheered, as the Ref counted, and the bell rang. Lillian got up, and said, to the fans utmost happiness, that Callisto was the winner of the match. Callisto held up her arms, and slammed them down, to create a humongous pyro, that went off all the way at the top of the ramp, and 6 feet high at the turn buckles. The crowd cheered, and as Callisto prepared to get out of the ring, a sight at the top of the ramp made her eyes widen. Her mouth formed the word, "Mom?!?"  
  
Sharon Jacobs walked down the ramp, and Callisto was smiling, and she kicked the ref out of the ring. Sharon got a mike, and smiled at Callisto. "Calli, congratulations on your first match!" The crowd cheered, and Sharon nodded at the fans, who was smiling, and shouting 'YES!' "But that's not the only reason I'm out here. I, like many people, watched last week's Raw. And I have to admit that I am impressed. Even I cannot make your father cry. But, he invited me here this evening, and I thought, that the best time to come out, would be now. So Kane," Sharon turned back to the ramp. "I want to know why you wanted us here. And I want to know now."  
  
A couple minutes later, Kane's pyro went off, and he came out, in jeans and a sweater, unlike his usual wrestling gear. He went into the ring, and smiled at Sharon and Callisto. "Hey Ladies. I called you out here, because I wanted to tell you guys how much I really care about you. So, If the people back there are ready, I'd like them to roll the footage." A video started to go on the Titan-Tron, where footage of Kane and Sharon's wedding, Callisto's birth, and Callisto growing up. When the video ended, Callisto looked happy. Looked happy. Sharon rolled her eyes, and went out of the ring, followed closely by Callisto. When Kane was looking confused, Callisto grabbed her mother's microphone. "Father, I am sorry. Actually, No I am not. I am tired of your miserable excuses for trying to be a family, and I am tired, or seeing you act like a miserable person, who gets pissed off by people who don't even make jokes about you. I am tired of you hurting innocent people, and I am SICK of you! Father, YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!" Callisto tossed her microphone out of her hand, and walked to the back.  
  
Callisto was leaving the arena, as the cameras were rolling, and as she crossed a row in the parking lot, a masked man ran into her, and started hitting her with a baseball bat. After five minutes of beating Callisto senseless, he left, leaving Callisto on the ground, unconscious.  
  
Meanwhile, Kane was having a re-match with Matt Hardy, when Sharon and Mark ran out, and Sharon asked Lillian for the match to stop. Lillian told the ref, and the ref held back Matt Hardy. Mark went into the ring, and went in front of Kane, telling him something, that sounded like Callisto's hurt. Kane's eyes widened, and he dashed out the ring, followed by Mark and Sharon.  
  
Off Camera...  
  
Callisto was sitting on a hospital bed, and she looked to be okay. Kane was sitting by her, along with Sharon and Mark. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled warmly at them. "Hey." They exchanged hugs, and Callisto asked happily. "Did it work?" Kane nodded. "You scared me half to death." Callisto breathed out. "Sorry, Mom. I didn't mean for it to happen so well. So, is phase 2 ready to go?" She asked, focusing her attention on Kane and Mark. "All ready. How long do you want to wait?" A grin emerged on Callisto's face, and Kane knew that her devious mind was thinking of something. "Give me two weeks. I want it to be fun. Right?"  
  
Raw, 1 Week Later...  
  
Kane came out at the beginning of the show, unusual for the fans, as him and Undertaker came out to Kane's music. The crowd cheered as they entered the ring, but the expression on Kane's face was horrifying. He looked as if he had been bawling his eyes out. Taker grabbed a mike, and put it to his face. "Now, we could be talking about who we want to kill, or something like that, but Kane and I, are out here because we have had our hearts broken. Kane's daughter, Callisto, was beaten unconscious, and ultimately, beaten fatally. It hurts me to say, that my niece, Callisto, is dead at the age of 21." The crowd went silent. It seemed that everyone was contemplating what to do. Kane grabbed a mike from Lillian, and brought it up to his face. "I would like to have a moment of silence, for my daughter. The bell will be ringing, and I wish to say goodbye to my daughter, with this special video." Kane turned his attention to the Titan-Tron, and a video started rolling. It showed Callisto, growing up, and when she was training to wrestle. It focused in on her face, and she smiled. "If I get far in the WWE, I want to be known for my love for my family, and the pride I have. I don't really care about winning so many titles, and I don't care about beating the best in the biz. I am happy, when I'm wrestling, and in front of so many people." Her face slowed down, and it froze at her smiling, and showed:  
  
Callisto Jacobs 1983-2004  
  
As Kane was about to speak once more, Evolutions music came on. Triple H, Randy Orton, Ric Flair and Batista all came out. Triple H and Ric Flair both had a mike, and Triple H began to speak. "Listen, Kane, Taker. I am truly sorry for your loss, but uh... GET OUT OF OUR RING!" This was replied by boos from the crowd, and Ric Flair spoke. "This is Evolutions time, not your time. So Get out, before we make you get out!" Undertaker looked at Kane, and threw away his mike, followed by Kane's mike. All four of Evolution ran down to the ring, and was ready to ambush the two. But, as they got to the ring, the lights went out. The crowd cheered, and a video much like the Undertakers came onto the Titan-Tron.  
  
"As I lay me down to sleep, I pray my soul is mine to keep. To never step outside this bed, Never... Into all the evil..."  
  
The little girls video stopped, and the lights were still out. A large boom was heard coming from the ring, and a gong sounded, making the crowd go wild. Callisto's theme started, and the crowd went nuts. The Titan-Tron screen went fuzzy, and six words came onto the screen.  
  
"The Day of Revenge draws near..."  
  
The lights went back on, and all of the members of Evolution were lying in blood on the mat. A gong sounded once more, and Kane and Taker looked at each other. An expression emerged, between amusement and fear.  
  
(I could end it here, but that would be mean, and no fun either)  
  
Raw, Two Weeks Later...  
  
Kane and Taker had been scheduled in a match between Batista, Triple H and Randy Orton. Evolution loved it, but then, who wouldn't. All three members of Evolution had been allowed into the ring, with Ric Flair accompanying them to the ring. Kane and Taker had totally no chance in hell. Well, that's what Evolution thought. Combined with the size of their two opponents, their grief made them even angrier. Kane and Taker were dominating, till Triple H hit Kane with a chair. The match ended, and all four began beating on the two of them. Randy Orton, grabbed something from under the ring, and it was the baseball bat that was used to attack Callisto. Both Kane and Taker caught sight of it, and they were, well, pissed out of their minds. But, Evolution knocked both brothers to the ground, courtesy of a sledge hammer and a steel chair. As Evolution prepared for a full out assault, a very odd noise went through the arena. It was a large gong, and Evolution was scared to death, literally. They tried to get out of the ring, but an inferno-like match fire came up between them and their only way out. The lights went out, and the video from a week before came on again.  
  
"As I lay me down to sleep, I pray my soul is mine to keep. To Never step outside this bed, Never... Into all the evil..."  
  
A lightning bolt hit the stage, and then rain began to fall.  
  
"The Day of Revenge, has come..."  
  
The video ended. Then, 'The End Has Come', by Ben Moody played. And to Evolutions horror, a very old friend appeared. And It was'nt who they'd been expecting. Emerging in his trademark leather jacket, makeup, and better yet, baseball bat, was none other, than Sting! He ran to the ring, and scared Evolution out of it. Sting looked at the crowd, and smirked. He then noticed Kane and Taker getting up, and he pointed to the Stage, where the little girls appeared again, the lights going out, and they giggled. It was the kind of giggle that sent chills down your spine.  
  
"Never... Into All the Evil...Now Back, from the dead..."  
  
A pyro went off, and the purple lighting came back. Callisto's theme came on, and the crowd went ballistic, (As If they had'nt already been screaming for the past five minutes), and Callisto emerged. She was also wearing a black leather trenchcoat, and all the other clothes that she had. White Shirt, jeans, and Black combat boots. She walked into the ring, and went straight up to Kane. Kane looked as If he was seeing a ghost. Callisto smirked slightly, and tears could be seen forming in her eyes. She was enveloped in a hug, and after she hugged Taker, she looked toward the crowd. Kane grabbed her hand, and the four of them, Sting, Taker, Callisto and Kane lifted their hands up, and JR and King were screaming. "King, what a moment! What a MOMENT!" King was wiping his eyes, as if in disbelief, and smiled. "What a way to end Raw! With the return of both Sting, AND Callisto! You have to know that Bischoff's not going to be too happy about this!" And Raw ended, with a focus on Callisto, with a demonic grin on her face.  
  
Author notes: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter as much as the first. Read, and If you think it's good enough, review, and you'll get more. 


	3. Old Friends

Chapter 3: Old friends...  
  
Authors Note: Well, I would like to thank all my reviewers for there support, and Milou, (You'll see why later in the chapter.) In only own Callisto, and Maeve (hint hint) Owns herself. Please, do enjoy the chapter.  
  
Raw...  
  
Eric Bischoff's music came on, with a chorus of Boo's following it. He came out with a not so happy look on his face. When he entered the ring, he grabbed a Mike from Lillian, and then looked at the crowd. "I am sure that you all are happy to see that Callisto is back." The crowd erupted. "Callisto is in a match tonight. With Gail Kim, and Trish Stratus! If, and only If Callisto can find a partner, in the next hour, and if she does not find a partner, she will go in a handicap match. And then, next week, she will face all four members of Evolution, in a handicap match!" Eric's music went, and then he went backstage.  
  
Callisto was focusing on the TV. "I am so glad I expected this..."

(The next part was written by Milou)

A few weeks before...  
  
When Callisto began to have troubles with Evolution, one member of her family was very upset about it. One that was away from the cameras, not on the show anymore. Someone that decided that the young girl couldn't stand against them by herself. Someone who was dying to be back in the ring. Well both her and the fans had been waiting for her come back. It was now time for everyone to get satisfaction. And for all enemies to get what they deserved...  
  
Callisto hung up her cell phone, a grin on her face. Everything was set and ready for action. The secret had been kept perfectly. She stepped to the entrance reel, it was her time.  
  
The girl was hiding in Undertaker's locker room. No one had seen her yet, except her family. They would act as if they didn't know she would show up though. But none of the superstars would know about her come back. She was very pleased. Even John Cena wasn't sure about her new projects. Of course she hadn't been able to hide all the truth from him, but the mystery still remained. After all that happened, he knew she'd be back somehow, at least for him. She hoped the fans would react well and appreciate her actions. She put on her combat boots, her jeans and her new red-laced tank top. She sighed when she put the black hooded cape back on her shoulders. She had grown to hate that thing. Hopefully, it would be the last time she ever wore it. But she had to hurry; Callisto was about to make her entrance now. Kane and Taker smiled at her and gave her the thumbs up. They would lead her to the curtains, their massive bodies hiding her from the others.  
  
" It is time now darling, " Said the Deadman " Are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
" Are you kidding me father? This is the best chance for me to wrestle again and no one will see this coming. Trust me, trust us. Your legacy will not disappoint you. My place is in a ring with my family, finally reunited."  
  
Kane nod, a sparkle of joy in his eyes. Both their girls really made them proud. Even if Taker was still nervous. They got out of the locker room, not knowing that two other surprise guests were also hiding in the men's locker room...  
  
She took a deep breath and waited for her music. Her cousin was already making her way to the ring. Her theme started. (Bring me to life by Evanescence) She let the crowd yell as they recognized her song and King and JR wondered if this was some kind of joke. Then she stepped in, while Lillian announced her.  
  
" And making her way to the ring as her tag team partner, she is The Undertaker's daughter and the ex co-General Manager of Raw, just moved back from Smackdown, Shadow Lady, Maeve, the cousin of Callisto!!!  
  
Gail Kim and Trish shared a look of non-belief. It was just a joke. Maeve couldn't be back. When the two cousins stepped in the ring, their adversaries just ran to Maeve and took the black hood off her face. They wanted to see who was pretending to be the dead man's daughter. They were taken aback by THE look, the eyes of Maeve. It was really ShadowLady, with her green eyes and her curly red hair. She had dyed the tip of her hair black so she looked even scarier. She made an evil smile and bowed to the crowd. Then both girls raised their arms and motioned for the special effects. BOOM! Fire and lightening exploded all over the arena. This would be one hell of a match.(Thanks Milou)Callisto and Maeve shared a hello glance, and smirked at each other. JR and King were flipping out, because they couldn't believe Maeve was actually back. "OH MY GOD!!! It's Maeve, King!" "I can hardly believe my eyes JR!" Callisto smiled, and Maeve went back to the ropes. Callisto took off her jacket and threw it to the side. Trish, however, looked like she was going to freak out. Trish ran into her, and Callisto easily dodged her. "Are you seriously expecting to beat us?" Callisto asked, raising an eyebrow. Trish landed some punches, and knocked Callisto down. Maeve didn't look as if it was going to faze Callisto at all. Sure enough, as Trish turned to yell at the audience, Callisto sat up. "Boo." She said, as she looked Trish in the eyes. She stood up, and tilted her head. She ran to Trish, and did a clothesline. Then she went over to Gail Kim. She grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the ring. "Maeve! NOW!" Maeve had gone to the top rope, and then did a highflying move to Trish's unmoving body. Maeve went for the cover, and the Ref counted. 1-2-3!!! The bell rang, and Callisto Positioned Gail for a move only Kane and Taker could perform. The Tombstone Piledriver. She completed the driver, and then both girls' eyes rolled back, both victims lying on the mat. They positioned their special effects, and brought their arms up. They flew down, and a massive Pyro came up. What they didn't see was Randy Orton, Batista, and Triple H coming down to the ring.  
  
Kane and Taker looked at each other, then looked behind them. "You go impress your girl friends. We'll come out if you need."  
  
Evolution was in the ring, and Callisto and Maeve noticed them. As they did, they got prepared, and said bring it. Evolution came in, Triple H staying outside. The girls looked at each other, and turned, then turned back and ran into Orton and Batista's guts. (Spear-like) Triple H was about to go into the ring, but an all too familiar theme started. The crowd cheered, and The Doctor of Thuganomics ran to the ring. He went after Triple H, then one more theme started. One the fans had not heard for a very long while. The lights went out, and Jeff Hardy emerged, with his glow- in-the-dark paint and all. He ran down to the ring, and kicked Batista and Randy out of the ring. Evolution ran back up the ramp, and John Cena got into the ring. Both Maeve and Callisto were shocked, as their eyes showed. Jeff and Cena looked at each other. The two walked forward, and Cena looked into Maeve's eyes, Jeff doing the same with Callisto. After a couple seconds, both guys leaned forward and kissed them! The guys moved away, and went to turn. Both Callisto and Maeve smiled at each other, then went up to the guys. Tapping them on the shoulder, the guys turned, and Callisto and Maeve planted kisses on there boy's lips! They all smiled, and all four went back up the ramp.  
  
Once the commercials were over, Eric Bischoff came out, and yelled that Callisto, Jeff, Cena and Maeve all to come out there. They came out to Callisto's music, and they walked to the ring, entering it. Eric was glaring at Maeve, and she just smirked at him. Maeve got a mike, and smiled. "Why hello Eric. I'm surprised you're still GM of this show." The crowd cheered. Eric glowered at Maeve, then smiled back. "Well, I'm wondering what the hell you're doing here for?" Maeve smiled. "My cousin needed some assistance, so I gave it to her." Maeve said, winking at Callisto. "Well, you're all going to need some assistance, so I want Security out here, RIGHT NOW!!" 5 security guards came out, and Looked into the ring. Callisto raised an eyebrow. Eric smiled. "Have fun for the rest of the night. Because YOU'RE FIRED! Security, escort them out of the building please." Callisto grabbed Eric's mike. "Why in the freaking hell do you think you can fire us?" Eric glared. "Because I am the General Manager-" "WRONG!" Cena yelled as he cut him off. "I was on the phone with the board of directors recently. They thought that it would be great if Myself and Jeff could come to Raw!" The crowd cheered. "And they also said it would be great If my Cousin Maeve could come as well." Callisto added. "AND," Jeff added. "The man himself, Vince McMahon said it would be the best Idea if we replace YOU!" The crowd cheered, and began to sing the 'Na Na Na Na' Song. "So, with utmost pleasure, May I introduce the Man of the Hour! Vince McMahon!" Eric was almost ready to cry. Vince came out, and smiled at the four, and glared at Eric. "So, Eric. How are you?" The crowd cheered. They began chanting 'Foley', 'Austin' and 'Vince'. "Well, you're right on one of those names. I have the priveledge, of introducing the 2 new Gm's of Raw. Firstly we have a person with spunk, strength, and most of all, an attitude. Please welcome," "HERE COMES THE MONEY!!!" Shane McMahon came out, and walked down to the ring. He smiled at the guys, and shook there hands, then hugged the girls. He glared at Eric, then stood beside Vince, where the fans were screaming. "And last, but certainly not least. The Former Gm of SmackDown," The fans began to boo, but then a certainly fun loving line went on the speakers. "I'm all grown up..." The crowd began to cheer, as Stephanie McMahon came out. Callisto smile grew, and when Steph got in the ring, the two friends hugged, and Steph hugged everyone else, except Eric. Vince smiled, and took his leave. As the guys prepared to leave, (Cena, Callisto, Jeff and Maeve), Steph and Shane stopped them. "Now, I think Cena and Jeff owe these great fans an explanation. And, a welcome back for Maeve!" The crowd cheered, and Jeff smiled. He said as he got a mike. "I got a phone call from dear old Maeve, and she called Cena. We decided to make a long awaited appearance here on RAW!" Jeff smiled. Shane got the mike back, and saw Eric trying to get out of the ring. "Wait, Wait, Wait, Eric? Where do you think you're going?" Shane asked, and John Cena pulled him back in the ring. "You have a match, and you want to leave early?" Eric's eyes widened at the word match. "You, v.s Callisto, in a handicap Lumberjack match, and these are your lumberjacks." The theme of Raw went, and 15 superstars came out. It was Matt Hardy, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Mick Foley, Edge, Kane, Undertaker, Maven, The Hurricane, Rosey, Shawn Micheals, Shelton Benjamin, Tajiri, and Eugene! Cena, Maeve, and Jeff were already lumberjacks, and Steph smiled evilly. "And Eric, those are not your only Lumberjacks. We have some special special guests from Smackdown on the show tonight. Please welcome from Smackdown!" Hardcore Holly, Charlie Haas, Rico, Miss Jackie, Rey Mysterio, and to everyone's joy, Eddie Guerrero came out. Shane smiled, and picked up his mike. "And here are your two special guest referees!" Stone Cold came out, to Eric's horror, and then, Goldberg came out! Steph smiled. "If you beat Callisto, you keep you're job. If you don't, your fired!"  
  
Authors Note: Well, I would like some ideas of how you want Eric to get pummeled. If I have enough ideas, I will make an entire chapter of him getting his butt kicked! And, as usual, if you think it's good enough, review. 


	4. The Beginning of Kane's troubles

Chapter 4: The Beginning of Kane's troubles...  
  
Author's notes: Well, I am SO sorry for not updating sooner, but I was working on my other fic, and starting to write some other ones...Not to mention Final Exams... (I HATE my LA teacher...)... BUT don't worry, this chapter will probably have some good twists in it, and you won't hate me for them, I hope... Alright, on with the fic! And as always, I own nothing, unless Vince McMahon wants to give me the WWE...  
  
Callisto smirked at Eric, who was desperately trying to reason with Mr. McMahon. She looked towards all of the lumberjacks, and smiled. They all knew the plan. And sadly, they all knew what was going to happen tonight. But, a reassuring smile from her cousin and her boyfriend put a smile on Callisto's face. She exhaled, and as soon as Eric turned around, she rolled her eyes back, making Eric take a couple steps back, and into the ropes. It was time.  
  
The match started, with the opening lock, then a couple kicks from Eric. A kick to Callisto's head made her go to one knee, but she stood up a couple seconds later, and just smiled. She went over to the corner of the ring, where Maeve was standing, and Callisto winked at her. Almost instantly in reply, Maeve reached under the ring, and grabbed an old friend... Barbie. Callisto grabbed it and held it with an immortal confidence, then hit Eric in the stomach, ripping up his suit. The bell rung, and Eric smiled, and prepared to get out of the ring. When he tried though, the lumberjacks pushed him back in. Shane and Stephanie, who had joined JR and King at the announcer's table, stood up, and Stephanie smiled at Eric. "Oops." She smiled, looking at the crowd with an innocent smile.  
  
"Sorry Eric. We forgot to say. This match is a NO DISQUALIFACATION match!" She said, before they both sat back down. Both smirking. Callisto, smiled evilly, as she turned back to Eric, and rolled Barbie out of the ring, in the care of Jeff Hardy. Eric tried to get out of the ring again, but was stopped again, and just narrowly escaped a kiss from Rico. Callisto was laughing at him, and for good reason. So...why was Callisto so worried?  
  
As Callisto got in some good moves, she prepared to do a launch of the top rope. But, to her grief, Evolution's music came on. "Well, Well Well." Hunter said, looking towards them, and smirking. "Sorry to interrupt your match, Mr. Bischoff, but uh, weren't WE supposed to have the main event slot this evening?" Eric grinned, and Callisto gulped. "As I recall, it was the four of us, against Callisto, in a No. DQ, Handicap match. So we want our match, and we want it NOW!" They started to walk down the ramp, and the lumberjacks went to the bottom of the ramp, blocking any entrance to the ring. Callisto looked back towards the ring, but Eric had disappeared! She looked around frantically, and no one realized what would happen next.  
  
Somehow, Eric had gotten under the ring, and grabbed a fire extinguisher. When Callisto went to the mat to look for Eric, she turned and got the gas in her eyes. Eric then hit her with the fire extinguisher, and rolled her back into the ring. He got into the ring as well, but only after he grabbed a steel chair from the timekeeper. Eric grinned at Callisto, and rammed the chair into her gut. He put it around her ankle, just as Kane turned around.  
  
Kane turned, and saw Callisto pleading with Eric not to do it. Kane ran to the ring just in time to see Eric ram his Black Belt foot into the chair, and hearing Callisto scream in pain. Evolution ran back up the ramp, seeing that their job was done. All the lumberjacks saw Kane get into the ring, and they went back to their positions outside the ring. Maeve gritted her teeth, and ran into the ring, and started punching and kicking the crap out of him. She was about to choke slam him, but was stopped by her uncle. She went out of the ring, and Kane went straight up to Eric and choke slammed him, and while he lay on the mat, Kane went to Callisto, and put her arm on Eric. "1-2-3!!!" The bell sounded, and Kane lifted Callisto in his arms, and lowered her into Taker's. Then, followed by all of the lumberjacks, they left the ring. All of the superstars from Smack Down! Waved goodbye, and left as well.  
  
Shane went down to the ring, as Stephanie followed Kane to make sure Callisto was okay. Shane smirked at Eric, and entered. "Well Bischoff. It looks like you lost..." The crowd was cheering. "So I have two words to tell you, and I'm very happy to say them." He went on one knee, and smiled at Eric. "YOU'RE FIRED!" Raw went off the air with the 'Na Na Na Na Song going, and Shane's music blaring out on the speakers.  
  
RAW, One Week Later... (Near the end of the show)  
  
Kane came out, and smiled at the crowd. He grabbed a mike, and smiled to everyone. "Well, I am happy to say that Eric Bischoff is gone for good this time." He let the crowd cheer, and the name 'Callisto! Callisto!' broke into a chant. "But I'm not happy to say that in the process of getting Eric fired, Callisto's injury's have her out for a couple months." The crowd began to boo, but Kane held up his hand. "But I do have a present for all of you. Callisto decided to say hello."  
  
He turned to the titan tron, and everyone cheered when they saw Callisto on the Titan Tron. "Well, how is my favorite city in the world doing?" She said, with the crowd cheering like crazy. "Well that's good. I want ya'll to know, that I'm in very good hands over here at my uncle's Ranch, and I want ya'll to know that the four of us will be back REAL soon." The camera zoomed out, and everyone saw Maeve, Jeff, and Cena sitting with Callisto. John smiled, and spoke to the crowd.  
  
"Now are ya'll here to represent?"  
  
"DAMN STRAIGHT!"  
  
"Now, Kane, don't worry.  
  
You're girls are in good hands with me and Hardy.  
  
But one thing you need to know,  
  
Is that were expecting to see you kick Evolution's Ass right all over that damn SHOW!"  
  
(Please don't hurt me for my pitiful raps...)  
  
The crowd cheered, and Maeve smiled. "And don't worry, we'll all be back soon, and we can't wait to see ya'll then!"  
  
Callisto and Maeve waved, while Jeff did his insignia and Cena put his 'WORD LIFE' knucks in the camera, smiling.  
  
Kane was about to put his mike away, but Evolution's music came on. He grimaced, and looked towards them, all coming down the ramp. Hunter grabbed a mike, and grinned at Kane. "So, Kane. I hear that the Undertaker's not here tonight." The crowd booed, and Kane frowned. "But we have a gift for Callisto too, you see." While Hunter was talking, Batista grabbed a steel chair. "And what would that— " Kane couldn't finish. Batista hit him in the back of the head, and Hunter positioned him for the pedigree. He did, and Kane sat up again. Hunter kicked him in the face, and pulled his head back, while Ric did the Figure Four. Batista rammed the Chair into his gut, and they finally stopped. All four held up they're hands, blissfully unaware of what they had just done. They thought that they had broken Kane, but they never thought, that they would start a war, with his entire family.  
  
Over at the Undertaker's ranch, Callisto was gritting her teeth. The phone rang, and Callisto answered it. "Yeah?" A very familiar voice at the end of the line smiled. "Start training kid. We're going to prepare a special place in hell for all of Evolution."  
  
Author's note: Well? Sorry about the cliffy ending, but I just wanted to see if anyone could figure out who this mysterious person is. (You'll probably figure it out, but, who knows, maybe you'll have to wait till next chapter to figure out who it is?) As always, read, and if good enough, review. 


	5. Darkness 1, Evolution 0

Chapter 5: The beginning of the end...  
  
Author's notes: Well, I have to send a big thanks to huntersgirl, Latisha C, and Milou for all of their support with A Battle With Evolution. All of my other reviewers, you are the best. So, here is the newest chapter, and sadly, no one guessed who the mystery guy was, but I'm sure that you'll know who it is this chapter.  
  
Callisto was in her uncle's training room, where she had been lifting weights for the past week. She had been talking to some old friends about helping destroy Evolution, and they happily agreed. While she had been training, the doorbell rang. "I'm coming!" Maeve had gone out to get some groceries, while John and Jeff were playing the PS2 in the basement. Callisto got to the door, and Callisto was enveloped in a hug. "DADDY!" It had been a week since the hospital told him it was okay to leave, but they said that he couldn't wrestle for at least 2 months.  
  
John and Jeff came upstairs, and smiled. "Hey Kane, how's it going?" Jeff asked, looking at the crutches Kane hobbled in on. Taker and Sharon followed in, and Taker smiled. "Where's Maeve?" Callisto looked over her shoulder. "She went grocery shopping." Taker's jaw dropped. "Maeve? Grocery shopping?"  
  
Maeve was looking through the store, and finally found what she was looking for. "POUTINE!!!" She was almost jumping up and down. People who were passing by gave odd stares. "What?" Maeve said, totally Confuzzled. "I think, Esse, that the people here have never heard of poutine loving daughter of a wrestler before..." Maeve whirled around, and saw one of her best friends. "Eddie!" Eddie smiled. "Hey Shadow Lady, what's happening? How's Callie Bear?" Maeve smiled. "Well, we're having some company over, so why don't you come for dinner?" Eddie smiled. "Why not? It's either hotel food or dinner, so it's not a very hard decision!"  
  
Maeve opened the door and called in loudly. "JEFF! JOHN! COME HELP ME AND EDDIE- " Callisto ran into the room. "Eddie!" She gave him a huge hug. "How are you Callie Bear?" Kane frowned, amused. "You let him call you Callie Bear, and I'm stuck with calling you Calli?" Callisto grinned and stuck out her tongue.  
  
Callisto put all of the groceries away, and then went back to training. Eddie saw her, and smiled. "Are you remembering what me and Chris taught you?" Callisto looked up, and nodded. "Make sure you don't extend you're elbow too quickly." Eddie grinned. "So, who is this company I heard of?" Callisto let the weight down, and smirked, grabbing a towel. "You'll find out." Callisto ran upstairs, and went into her room, locking the door.  
  
There was laughter coming from the kitchen. Taker and Kane just frowned at each other, a little worried. Leaving Jeff, John, Eddie and Maeve in the kitchen? Was it a good idea or not? Luckily enough, Jeff and Eddie were good cooks. Maeve was basically just jumping around them while John was free styling, trying to catch her. Thank God, Callisto was in a serious mood since they moved here. She trained for a purpose, getting Evolution back. Tonight's dinner was the beginning of her plan. Kane didn't quite understand why Sharon was staying here with them. But if it made Callie happy, he'd deal with it. He wanted to show Taker he was better than him at dealing with his daughter's stuff. Taker was often shooting stern looks at John Cena when he thought no one was looking. But the "Bum" was so in love with Maeve, it made them forget his attitude. There was a knock on the door and Callisto stormed out of her room, running to get it.  
  
Everyone regrouped in the kitchen, wanting to greet the newcomer. Kane and Taker stopped in the door way, hearing a loud "pssshhhh" They looked at each other, was that beer can opening? They hurried in and came face to face with Stone Cold Steve Austin, trying to splash Maeve with Beer but Cena pulling her away just in time. Callisto was surely up to something, as she stood there, arms crossed, an evil smile on her face. "Dad. Meet our new helper with our Evolution problem."  
  
Austin smiled. "How are you guys?" He asked, smiling at their shocked looks. When they still did'nt reply, he shrugged, and walked past them into the kitchen, Callisto following him. When she saw the Mexican and Sea foods, she was impressed. "This is awesome!" Callisto said, as she sat everyone down, and they began to eat.  
  
Maeve noticed Sharon and Kane giving each other mean looks, and she shot a questioning glance at Callisto. Callisto's expression meant she'd tell her later. Austin had gone through his fourth beer, and he broke the strange silence. "Where's the beers around here?" Taker chuckled, and the door opened. "Hi you guys!" Sara walked in, giving Mark a hello kiss, and Maeve rolled her eyes. Callisto swallowed, and took her plate to the sink, then left. She was quickly followed by Maeve, and left everyone else wondering what was wrong.  
  
Callisto walked outside, and got on the roof. Maeve followed, and she smiled. "It's our star spot." Callisto smirked as she lay on the roof, looking up at the stars. Maeve layed down as well, and started a conversation. "So... What's up?" Callisto slightly laughed, then looked over to Maeve. "The Sky." The two started giggling, and Callisto stiffened up afterwards. "My parents are splitting up."  
  
Maeve's eye's widened. "What? I thought you're parents were okay?" Callisto shook her head. "They told me this morning." Maeve exhaled. "I'm sorry, cuz." The one thing about Callisto and Maeve was that they were only a day apart. In age, Maeve was older, though Callisto and Maeve were wise beyond their years, as Taker and Kane's manager, Paul Bearer, had said when both were little. Maeve and Calli were always telling each other to improve, as their parents had told them. And now, with two months to prepare, they had to prove their skills to Evolution, for an interesting come back match was on it's way...  
  
Austin and Callisto finally told the rest of their plan, and how Austin was going to help herself and Maeve train. And two months passed extremely quickly, and the week of their return had finally come....  
  
...Raw...  
  
Kane had been scheduled to come back that night, and the fans were only hearing rumors, that maybe, Kane was going to be there. Evolution came out, and bragged about how Kane was being a big baby, and how he was too scared of Evolution to be there tonight. The fans booed, and then, well, Evolution got a little surprise.  
  
Triple H was about to lift the Mike up to his mouth, but a camera was playing on the Titan-Tron. It was of the entry way, and Kane was coming out of his car. The fans were cheering like crazy, and Triple H looked like he was staring death in the face. Kane smiled at the camera, and then walked past him. He was coming down to the ring. The arena was drowned in darkness, and Kane's pyro came up from the stage, and his music started. The crowd erupted when Kane came out, and Kane was smiling at all of them. He had a microphone in his hand, and he grinned. "Hey Hunter. Miss Me?" Triple H swallowed hard. "No, Actually. I think everyone liked it better when you were gone." The crowd booed, and Kane smiled. "Well, actually Hunter, they may have liked it better when I was gone, but they have," He paused for a moment, looking at the fans. "Four more returns to come tonight. And the four, have 2 separate matches tonight; As Ms. McMahon will explain."  
  
Stephanie walked out, and stood beside Kane. "Well, Hunter. I hope you're ready. Because you and Randy Orton will be facing Undertaker and Kane tonight." The crowd cheered. "And," Steph added, taking in the audience's cheers. "The team Trish Stratus and Dawn Marie will have a match tonight; and so will Ric Flair and Batista!" Both will be tag team matches, and I hope that those teams will be ready. For this is a night that NO ONE WILL FORGET!"  
  
Trish and Dawn were in the back walking around , and both were trying to figure out who was coming back. "It could be Lita and Nidia." Dawn suggested, but looking back at Trish totally ruled those two out. The crowd could see the two talking, and Shane McMahon walked up to them. "Hello ladies. Well, I just wanted to tell you, that tonight, your match is a Hardcore rules match!" Trish gaped, and Shane smirked. "Good Luck." He turned, then turned back. "And one more thing ladies. Your match, is next."  
  
The crowd was preparing, when a familiar theme of Smackdown! Played. "VIVA LA RAZA!" Blared out of the speakers. Eddie Guerrero emerged out of the curtains, with a metallic blue lowrider, and did his usual thing, except he kept it parked in the edge of the ramp bottom. He walked to the ring, and grinned. "Hola Esse Vato's!" He called, and the crowd cheered. "I got a call a couple weeks ago, after I beat John Bradshaw Layfield at his own match; And It was an invitation to special guest announce." The crowd cheered. "So, introducing our infortunate challengers. Trish Stratus, and Dawn Marie!" The two came out to Trish's music, and they waited in the ring. "And now, to introduce 2 people that I have known since they were 6 years old... THE DAUGHTERS OF DARKNESS! Maeve and Callisto!" Trish and Dawn were freaking out, but nothing was happening. The lights went out, and Callisto and Maeve's music was a remix of both of there own theme songs. After about 10 seconds, the purple lighting went to the stage, where two figures had there hands at there sides. A couple seconds later, their arms flew up and a gigantic Pyro flew up, and the two whirled around and had huge grins on their faces. They walked to the ring, and then, when they saw there prey, the grins grew wider. They got into the ring. JR and King were having a field day, and there was an eerie feeling that it was going to be the beginning of a great moment in wrestling history.  
  
Dawn was starting out first, and Maeve was smirking. Dawn was freaking out. The crowd was still cheering, and as Maeve went closer to the middle of the ring, they were starting to laugh at Dawn, for a very familiar rivalry may have started again. The two locked, but a kick to the gut of Dawn made her release her part of the hold. Maeve grabbed Dawn's hair, and threw her to her side of the ring. Maeve twisted Dawn's arm, and tagged Callisto. She in turn, drove her arm into Dawn's forearm, making her yell out in pain. For some reason, Callisto let go of Dawn. Then, kicked her in the gut with her combat boot. While Dawn was wincing in pain, Callisto pointed to Trish, and beckoned her in, making the crowd cheer like crazy. Dawn rolled to Trish quickly, and then tagged her in. Trish got into the ring, and a look of fear emerged. She did the opening lock with Callisto, and then the fun started.  
  
Callisto called to Maeve over her shoulder, and asked that she bring in some equipment. Maeve went under the ring, and grabbed a garbage can, a kendo stick, and Callisto's favorite weapon. A steel chair. Callisto grabbed it, and pointed it at Trish. Trish wanted to get out of there, but a couple 'lumberjacks' made it so that she could'nt get out. As Trish prepared to get out of the ring, a Pyro came out from the ring post, and singed a bit of her blonde locks. Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit blocked Trish from leaving, and tossed her back into the ring.  
  
Callisto grabbed Trish by the throat, and choke slammed her instantly. While all of this was happening, Maeve had gone and grabbed Dawn, and dragged her into the ring. Chris and Eddie grabbed a table from underneath the ring, and set it up in the ring. Callisto and Maeve looked at each other, and huge grins emerged. Both set up their victims, and the two were choke slammed into the table. Callisto and Maeve made the cover, and Eddie and Chris counted. 1-2-3!!! Eddie grabbed his mike, and grinned. "And you're winners! 2 hot mamacitas! Callisto and Maeve!" Callisto and Maeve held up each others hands in victory, and went to the back, grinning like crazy, and the crowd cheering.  
  
Maeve was with John in his locker room, she had a big smile on her face. " It's so wonderful to be back here. I loved spending time at the family house, but here it feels like home." John nod, finished to extend his muscles. " Yeah and I never thought I'd have a chance of going against Batista so soon. He's a tough guy but It's Randy Orton I want a piece of. I'd love to add his title to my collection." Maeve grinned and gave him a kiss. But they were interupted by the door opening. John turned and gave a stern look. " Hey, haven't learn to knock?" But he stopped as he saw Stephanie and Shane McMahon coming in. They didn't bother his attitude, but they made fun of Maeve's blushing.  
  
" Alright kids, We just came from Kane's locker room and Callie explained what will happen later. It's a damn good idea!"  
  
As they say that, Kane, Taker and Callisto and Jeff came in too. Everything was set now. John and Jeff had to leave, their match against Batista and Ric Flair was next. Stephanie sighed and smiled at Callisto. I don't know who to cheer for anymore. It's so hard not to tell Hunter what's going on." They all laughed and sat down to watch the match. Callisto and Maeve were nervous, pacing around. " I hate the suspense" Said Callisto. " Me too, I wish we could interfere somehow" Answered Maeve.  
  
At one point, John was put through the power bomb by Batista and just layed there, motionless while Ric was taunting from outside the ropes. Maeve screamed and tried to run to help him. But when she opened the door, she bumped into Austin.  
  
" Calm down ShadowLady! You're way too nervous, you know your guy's tough. You want a beer?" He handed the one he was holding. Maeve pushed it away, still trying to get out. Callisto stood up and put a hand on her arm. It seemed to calm her down. Jeff stepped in the ring and knocked Batista down as punishment. Callisto cheered him, wishing he could hear her. Austin nod and said it was time to go, Evolution would interfere soon. Stephanie and Shane left, they weren't suppose to take parts in the feud.   
  
Callisto and Maeve looked at each other and grinned. Time to have some fun. Triple H grabbed John Cena's foot as he was going to bounce into the ropes, and he fell down. The crowd booed, and then cheered, when they saw Callisto and Maeve come down to the ring. The girls went down to the ring, and went over to Evolution's side, telling them to get the hell away from the match. While this was happening, John and Jeff noticed the two were there, and they both smiled. John did the F-U, and then pinned Batista. 1-2- 3!!! The bell rung and Triple H and Randy pulled the two out of the ring.  
  
Shane came out, and told Evolution to get the hell out of there. When Triple H and Randy started to move, Shane told the two to stop. "You're match, is next. I don't think that anyone would appreciate, anyone meaning my father, that you would skip you're match. So if you move, you will be placed in a handicap cage match at the next pay-per-view!" The lights went out, and Kane and Taker walked down to the ring.  
  
Callisto and Maeve walked up to JR and King, while Jeff and John went to the back to change and shower. JR smiled. "Well it looks like we are going to have the pleasure of the company of Maeve and Callisto. Hello Ladies." Callisto sat by King, while Maeve sat by JR. "So, how was you're recovery Callisto? And what did Austin have to do with it?" Maeve and Callisto put on the head phones. "Well, King, my recovery was speedy, and unlike Randy Orton, I did'nt give updates every five seconds. And Austin, he helped me and my cuz Maeve train so that we could be strong enough to destroy our opponent." JR laughed slightly. "It seems that you two had a very easy time with you're match tonight." Maeve chuckled. "Well, we decided to fight Trish and Dawn, that way everything would come back gradually. I think it's been a really fun time." Callisto smiled. "And now, gentlemen, if you don't mind, we want to see Triple H and Randy die."  
  
Author's Notes: Muahahahahaha... I am Evil. BUT! I want ideas for how YOU , that's right, YOU want to see Triple H and Randy Orton destroyed. Please Review, and you'll get more.... 


	6. The Final Raw and Smackdown

_**Chapter 6: The final Raw...**_  
  
_Author's notes: Yikes!! Sorry I haven't updated, I was concentrating on my other two stories, but I thank everyone who's reviewed Chapter 5! Okay, I would like to take this small amount of time to advertise My Cuzzie's fic. Milou has a great fic out, called Back from the Dead, which I appear in. It's really AWESOMENESSIUM, and I'm sure everyone would love it. Now, I'm pretty sure I only have about 3 chapters left, but if there's more to tell, there will more in those three chapters! All right, now, I have an Idea for the sequel, which will be focused on Callisto and Maeve, so I hope you'll read it, and then maybe I'll have more ideas to make another Battle... He he... All right, here's the 6th chapter, of A Battle With Evolution.  
_  
Callisto focused on the ring, and so did Maeve. The two knew what was supposed to happen, and the feeling in both of their guts wanted them to leave. But they had a job to do. The first part of the match was between Kane and Hunter, with the match well over 10 minutes already. Triple H tagged in Randy, and Kane tagged in Taker. The match was going well in Kane and Taker's favor, until Batista and Ric Flair came out. Maeve and Callisto stood. And followed the two, and they did exactly as Maeve and Callisto thought. They were trying to Disqualify Triple and Randy so they could get out of there. Maeve and Callisto went after the two, and grabbed steel chairs, hitting both of them in the back of the head. Guarding them, they looked back, as Taker was about to go for 'Old School' on Triple H. He did the move, and went for the cover. 1-2-3!!! Taker stood up as his music went, and then he saw that Trish Stratus and Dawn Marie were attacking Callisto and Maeve.  
  
Stephanie and Shane came out, followed by security. They grabbed Trish and Dawn, and took them back to the back, while Shane began to yell at Evolution. "I am disgusted. If any of you want to keep you're jobs, you'll listen and listen good. The only way that I will not suspend any of you're little band, Hunter, is if you agree to a match. It will be a match, done at SummerSlam, which is in a month. During that month, all of you will be off. To take time to do whatever. Hunter, you will face Kane, in a Hell in a Cell match, and one condition that applies to this match, is that If ANY of the members of Evolution go down to the ring, at any time before, during or even after you're match, while Kane is still in the premises, All of Evolution will be suspended INDEFINITELY!" Triple H was fuming. "Now, I can see that everyone else wants a fight as well, so here's the other matches; Batista will be in a match with Chris Jericho; Randy Orton will be having a match with Edge that is NON-Title, unless Edge would like to defend his title against you; and finally, the girls. Maeve and Callisto will be in a tag team match against Trish Stratus and Dawn Marie, where it will be a Hardcore Rules match!" Callisto and Maeve grinned. Maeve looked back at Callisto. Both were thinking the same thing. 'Finally, we get to have some fun...'  
  
At Taker's Ranch...  
  
Callisto and Maeve woke up early, and both walked out of the house. Callisto stretched, putting on her combat boots. She was wearing an Orange County Choppers tank top, with black jeans and spiked bracelets. Maeve was wearing John's army shirt, with jeans and runners, and her hair covered by an army bandanna. They walked out to the small secret place where they had shared when they were kids. Callisto sat down in the small cave, and Maeve was speechless. "I haven't been here in ages..." "Well, while you were gone, my mom let me come here every other weekend, so I kept mementos of us when we were REALLY little." Callisto grabbed a box from the small drawer, and opened it. In it, was a large photo album. "I was hoping you could help me put some newer pictures in it?" Callisto said, crawling out of the cave, with the photo album in hand. Maeve grinned. "I'm sure that that wouldn't be much of a problem."  
  
Callisto and Maeve snuck into the house, and grabbed a can of whipped cream from the fridge. They crept up to Taker's room, and Maeve made a gagging noise as she saw Taker and Sara cuddling. Callisto shuddered, and they decided it better to try Kane. Callisto saw that her father was face up, luckily. Callisto crept up to his head side, and carefully applied the cream in an Inspector Clouseau manner. Maeve sat on one side, while Callisto, with a camera in hand, sat on the other. They went in close, and took a quick picture, then ran quickly out of the room.  
  
The cousins went downstairs, where happily for them, Mark had given them a place to stay. By them, they meant John Cena and Jeff Hardy. Of course, Mark and Kane weren't too happy that their daughters were dating their co- workers, but they had to deal with it. Otherwise, they'd have two very angry daughters on their hands. Luckily for Maeve and Callisto, their boyfriends were awake. It was 9:30, and Mark, Sara and Kane were known to sleep until 10:30. John and Jeff and the cousins were playing Mortal Kombat, while after a rough tournament, Callisto and Maeve were deemed the winners. (Somehow, they had a tie at the end, and Maeve and Callisto weren't that determined to play Mortal Kombat all morning.)  
  
Callisto and Jeff silently crept upstairs to the kitchen, for one, Maeve and John was having fun playing a racing game, and two, they were going to make brunch. Callisto's mother insisted that she become a cook, or a doctor, or a lawyer, instead of her 'foolish' dream to be like her father. To be a wrestler. Jeff and Callisto had already been seen cuddling by Kane, and unlike Mark, Glenn Jacobs was fine with his daughter dating an X-Treme guy. Jeff had shown Callisto how to play guitar, while Callisto was showing Jeff the joys of an Arcade game called Dance Dance Revolution. Callisto had a small plan of what she wanted to make for Brunch, and they split up the tasks. Their menu was Bacon, Eggs, French toast, Hash browns, Toast, and Jell-O for dessert. After taking a couple pictures, they completed their meal in 45 minutes, luckily, just as Maeve and John finished playing their racing game.  
  
Maeve walked upstairs with John hanging on to her for dear life, and as the four sat down, a large cry from upstairs made John and Jeff raise an eyebrow. "What did you two do now?" John asked, as he heard Glenn's voice cursing as he came downstairs. Maeve and Callisto smiled innocently, as Glenn came into view. He looked as if he had a cream facial. Jeff and John tried not to laugh, but Maeve and Callisto let it all out. Glenn gave a sarcastic laugh, as he went to the washroom. Mark and Sara came down soon after, and Sara smelled the air. "Yum, Who made?" Callisto and Jeff put up their hands, and Sara chuckled. "I'll have to make you make Brunch more often!" She walked over and sat down, while Mark sat opposite of her. As Glenn came back, the phone rang. He answered it, and left for another room. He soon called Callisto into the other room, and she went in, Jeff giving Maeve a questioned look. Maeve mouthed 'Her Mom' as she heard Callisto yell into the phone. "I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU, SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" They emerged from the other room two minutes later, and Callisto smiled triumphantly. She grabbed Maeve's hand, and they took off outside. John could see them talking outside the window, and he saw the two hug excitedly. Mark shot a questioned look over at Glenn, who also had a triumphant grin. "Her mom's leaving her with me, for good."  
  
...Over At Hunter's Mansion...  
  
Hunter smirked as he saw Randy making out with two girls. "He never quits, does he?" Ric said, smiling as he sat down beside Hunter. "It does not seem like it. So, have you figured out a way that I'll be able to win against Kane?" Ric shrugged. "You've never actually faced him in a match, one on one, so, we'll just have to hope that he isn't 100%..."  
  
Callisto and Maeve walked backstage, watching Smackdown. Maeve caught up with Eddie, and he took the two on a tour of the back, visiting superstars and things like that. Eddie told the two that he had heard that Dawn Marie and Trish were going to be bragging about how they were going to win tonight, and Callisto grinned. The three planned out there surprise, and just in time for Dawn's bragging session.  
  
"Now, I know that people think that I can't wrestle, so I'll make a little plan of action. I know that Callisto and Maeve are watching on their little tv at Undertaker's home tonight, so Calli, Maeve, you two will know what it's like to feel pain, because we are both going to take back what is rightfully ours. Jeff Hardy and John Cena." By now, a 'slut' chant had gone off, making Dawn glare at the crowd. "Oh you-" "Viva la Rasa!" Eddie came out, doing his familiar taunts, and he walked to the ring. "Hola Mamacita's, I think you two should know something. I know for a fact, that Maeve and Callisto will kick you're asses at Summer Slam, but I have two other little surprises that will come out later tonight!" The crowd cheered, and Trish got the mike. "Oh yeah, Guerrero? You think you own every girl you pick up, and that-" The arena went black.  
  
Trish instantly stopped, and a new theme started, with Callisto and Maeve's names flashing on the screen. (Theme: P.O.D- School of Hard Knocks) Purple and electric blue spotlights were going everywhere, and Callisto and Maeve emerged, each wearing long black trench coats, and black combat boots, with jeans and white muscle shirts, dark makeup and all. Callisto had a mike in hand, and she grinned over at Dawn and Trish. "You two think, that you'll...beat us?" She grinned even more, and handed the mike to Maeve. "And you two think, that you'll take back 'what's rightfully yours'?" Callisto nodded, taking back the mike. "Okay, we'll give you back something that is 'rightfully yours' for the taking." She glared at the two. "A Royal ASS KICKING!" Maeve took back the mike one last time. "And you get a taste of that... Right now!" She let go of the mike and the two ran down to the ring, and went in. Dawn and Trish tried to go on the offense, by kicking Callisto and Maeve when they went into the ring, but they didn't count on Maeve and Callisto grabbing their feet when they tried to kick again. Callisto and Maeve choke slammed them both, and then grabbed their victims by the hair. A royal tombstone sound came through the arena, and both Callisto and Maeve took off their coats. They looked around the arena, and the crowd was on their feet, cheering them on. Eddie got into the ring, and smirked evilly. He put up his arms and pointed to the two corner ring posts, and nodded. Callisto and Maeve looked at the crowd, and then looked at each other, only taking a moment to decide. They ran to the ring posts as Eddie pulled the two victims to the middle of the ring. Callisto went first, doing a Five Star Frog Splash to Trish, while Maeve did the same to Dawn. They stood up, and raised their arms in victory as each put a foot on their victim's chests. It was a message that plainly said one thing to Trish and Dawn. It was only the beginning, of what they _'rightfully deserved'_.  
  
_Ending notes: Okay, I just wanted to say something to the two people who flamed me in the story. If that's what you think, fine, I get it. But it's only two people against the 19 other good reviews I got in this story. Which I hope will be more in the next chapter. So, if you think it's good enough, read and review!_


	7. The Month of Waiting, and What?

**_Chapter 7: The month of waiting, and what?_**

_Author's notes: Sniffles... Thanks guys... GO CALLI AND MAEVE!!! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing A Battle With Evolution! Oh, I forgot to say earlier, that I created the character of Sharon Jacobs, so I have NO idea if she's actually real or not... Anyways, Here's chapter 7!_

Callisto and Maeve went back to Taker's ranch, where they received a round of applause from their family members. Callisto smiled, and sat down, where Maeve looked around. "Where are John and Jeff?" Callisto looked around, realizing that the two were gone. "They've gone somewhere, didn't say where." Glenn said, eating his corn flakes. Callisto got up, to make herself some, but Glenn reached over and handed her a bowl. "I have a surprise for Ya, Calli." Callisto raised an eyebrow, and Glenn smirked. "We're moving."

Callisto's eyes widened, and Maeve looked over at her. One thing Maeve knew about Calli, was that she absolutely HATED moving. Callisto stormed off, and Glenn frowned. "Maeve, you go check on Callisto, I'll get the truck."

Maeve went outside, and saw Callisto sitting next to the pool, head buried into her knees. " I don't want to leave, Cuzzie... I don't want to leave all my friends again." Maeve sat down beside her and hugged her. "You're dad told me that he was going to take us to where you're moving to tonight. It can't be that far away then, maybe a couple hours, maybe— " Callisto heard a horn beeping from the other ranch, only a couple kilometers away. "Only two minutes by truck."

Callisto laughed as she saw her dad waving over from the other ranch, indicating that they were going to be neighbors with their family. Maeve smirked, and then both of them went to the front of the house, where they waited for Glenn, and when he came, Callisto enveloped him in a huge hug. Maeve smirked evilly, and when she noticed she had the camera in her pocket... FLASH! "It's a Kodak moment..." Maeve said, wiping a mock tear as Callisto and Glenn turned to her.

The next morning, Callisto and Maeve awoke at the same time, when they noticed a note on the fridge door. 'We'll be back later, went to go run some errands. –Glenn, Mark and Sara.' Maeve and Callisto went outside, where they decided it would be fun if they went to go see some movies, where Callisto wanted to go see Garfield again, as she had seen it twice already. After writing a note, they went to the local cinema, and watched three movies there. After that, they went to the mall where they saw Eddie, RVD, Charlie, Jeff, John, Glenn, Mark, Sara, and finally the McMahon's, all shopping in different stores. They soon realized that they were not the only ones there, as almost all of both rosters had come and go, as Callisto found out from some shop owners.

Callisto and Maeve decided to go up to there fathers, and ask what was going on. Glenn and Sara got away in time, but Maeve made sure her father did not move an inch. "What is going on?" Maeve yelled, knowing if she made the tiniest hint that she was mad, her father would crack like an egg. Mark flinched, and smiled. "We're going shopping for Sara's Birthday party! The decorations and stuff, no big deal." Maeve raised an eyebrow. "Right... Really, what are you doing here?" Fortunately and Miraculously for Mark, John wrapped his arm around Maeve. "Hey, Shadow lady." Maeve grinned. "Me and Jeff would like to take you two out for lunch. Want to come?" Callisto smiled. "Sure, Come on, Cuzzie..." Maeve hesitantly went along, and gave a death glare to her father before she left.

As they ate their lunches, Maeve decided to start a conversation. "So, what is everyone doing here?" John went silent for a moment, and Callisto noticed that Jeff face paled. "We guessed that everyone is doing some shopping before Summerslam. Me and Jeff were going to go to get some new CD's, and Jeff was going to browse at the Guitar store." Callisto smiled. "Oh, so that's it. We were just wondering cause we heard that a lot of Wrestlers were here today." Maeve was not going to go down so easy. "But why was everyone here on the same day?" Jeff shrugged. "If I knew, I'd tell you, Maeve." Maeve crossed her arms, and sighed angrily. Callisto couldn't help but wonder. 'What are they hiding?'

Jeff took Callisto over to the pet store, where she was ogling over at some cute Golden Retriever puppies. Meanwhile, John and Maeve were at the nearest clothes store, Maeve drowning in clothes she wanted. John happily took the load of clothes off Maeve, but then fell onto a chair as Maeve put on three more outfits. 'Now I know why her dad said to avoid the clothes stores...' John thought, and then whimpered as Maeve put three more outfits on the growing pile of clothes. John asked Maeve to cool it, as he had some explaining to do, and he needed her help with something. As Maeve heard his explanation, she happily agreed to his request. "So that's why Dad was so silent, huh."

Callisto smiled as she looked through the pet store, and she looked over to Jeff. "My Mom never let me have a pet, but Uncle Mark, man, he was sneaky. He tried to smuggle a cat into my luggage, but my Mom wouldn't let him, and then she made a law that any time I went over, any animals would not be allowed in a fifty foot radius." Jeff whistled in astonishment, and then smiled. "Hey Calli, look over here." Jeff said, as he noticed Glenn was coming into the pet shop, and quickly winked at him while Callisto was preoccupied with the hamsters. As Glenn came in, he was wandering around the shop frantically, that way Calli wouldn't see him. Jeff started whistling a tune, and then motioned with his head to the Puppy Callisto was looking at earlier. Glenn smiled gratefully, and whispered to the cashier that he wanted that one, without his daughter, who was five feet away from the dog, knowing.

20 minutes later, Glenn dashed out of the pet store, and Jeff and Callisto went out soon after, Callisto noticing that the puppy she thought was adorable was gone. "Oh well," She said. "I know a lucky kid will thank whoever bought them that puppy." Jeff smiled, oh so wishing he could tell Callisto how right she was.

As Callisto, Maeve, John and Jeff got back to the house, Mark and Sara were watching television, and Glenn was nowhere to be seen. Mark told them that Glenn had to be called in, as he was making some last minute arrangements for their new house. Jeff's eyes widened as he saw the numerous number of bags hanging off John as they entered the living room, and Mark snickered slightly. Mark sent him a look that plainly said, I told you so.

Glenn arrived soon later in the afternoon, asking if Callisto wanted to take a walk to the new house. She agreed without hesitation. Callisto wondered oddly, 'I KNOW Dad hates walking when he can drive there much quicker... what is wrong with this picture?'

As they got to the new house, Callisto noticed a couple cars that weren't her father's or hers. When she was about to ask whose cars they were, Glenn handed her a set of keys. "Welcome to you're new house, Callisto Jacobs." He opened the door, and the room was dark. Callisto went to the light switch, and as she turned it on, the words of around 50 people yelled, "_SURPRISE!!! Happy Birthday Callie_!"

Callisto was shocked, and her eyes widened. It was almost all of the rosters in the same place! She hugged her father furiously as she went and saw the place. The room was decorated in purple and blue, Callisto's favorite color, and the couches and coffee tables were covered in birthday presents. It was like entering a room on MTV'S Becoming! There were notes from some guys saying Happy Birthday and they were sorry that they couldn't come, but they gave presents anyways. She even noticed a present from Evolution, and of course, you have to remember, that Paul was still nice enough to get her a birthday present, and that they were really friends. The only times Callisto had ever seen any member of Evolution act like jerk-offs was when they were on television. Well, time for happiness, Callisto thought, as she hugged her dad, Maeve, Mark and Sara.

Callisto started opening up her gifts right away, with Maeve's help, of course. The two would put a present into their lap, then see who could tear off the paper first. Maeve usually won, but Callisto surprised her cousin a couple times. Callisto had been given movies, clothes, and anything electronic, when a larger gift that way laying down on the couch caught her eye. Jeff handed it to her, and Callisto noticed it was from him. She tore off the wrapping paper, and she was about to do back flips. It was an electric guitar, which looked pretty expensive. Glenn stared at Jeff for a moment, amazed, then smiled. By now, people were starting to leave, and Sara had already gone off to bed. Callisto decided to grab the present from Evolution next. She opened it to find sheet music, with her name on it, and the music was blank. A Post it note said, 'Hope you enjoy –From Evolution' Callisto smiled, and then noticed that only a few more guests remained. The McMahon's, and Eddie Guerrero. The McMahon's smiled, and Stephanie told her that she had a big surprise for her. They all went outside, and Jeff had his hands covering Callie's eyes. "Okay, you can open them now!" Jeff moved his hands, and Callisto brought her hands to her mouth in shock.

Stephanie, Shane and Linda had bought her a Dodge Viper! The car she always wanted! She had gotten things that she only dreamed of. Vince told Callisto that he needed to talk to Her and Maeve for a bit, and they all went back inside.

Vince smiled, as he told Callisto and Maeve to sit down for this. "I talked to the board of directors last week, and we figured out a new storyline for you two. After Summerslam, Stephanie's going to come out, saying that the women should have another thing to aspire when they come to Raw and Smackdown. She'll reveal something new, and then, you guys will be in front line for this new thing!" Maeve was beaming, and Callisto smiled. Now was the time to say it, she thought, and she looked over to her dad, who nodded, he knew what she was thinking. "Mr. McMahon, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm going to take a break from wrestling after Summerslam. Just a couple months, to get to know my cousin and my dad better. I just hope you understand." Maeve's eyes widened, as she never thought she'd ever hear that Callisto wanted a break from wrestling when she didn't have an injury. "What?" Vince said, looking amazed as well. "I just want a couple months off. Two, at the most. Then we can do this new storyline thing. Would that be okay?" Vince paused for a moment, then looked back at Callie and smiled. "That would be fine. You are very wise for a 22 year old."

Finally, all the waiting was finished. Summerslam had arrived.

Callisto, Maeve, John and Jeff arrived in the same car, and walked to the back. They walked into their locker room and got dressed, as they were all ready. Tonight, was a time for battle. And Kane's Battle with Evolution, was about to end. And it wasn't going to be easy. On Evolution, that is.

_Author's ending notes: WOW! I want to thank all the reviewers, and thank everyone for their support with this story. It's coming to an end, and it's been a fun ride for me. One thing I bet none of you knew. Did you know that this was my second fic on here ? Well, anyways, thanks so much, and if you still think it's good enough, PLEASE REVIEW!!!_


	8. Summerslam

Chapter 8: Summerslam...

Author's notes: Sniffles...It's coming to an end... And I am sad to see this story go... But, I only have 1 chapter left, not counting this one. Much thanks to all of the reviewers, they keep me going. As well as all my best buds... So, Enjoy Chapter 8! (Oh, one of my reviewers is going to have a special appearance in here, since her fic is awesomenessium, so she'll know who she is.)

Callisto exhaled heavily. It was the first match of the night. Not her turn yet. She sat in front of the monitor, eyes glued to the screen as match one was going. Rhyno and Tajiri were going against La Resistance, who in Callisto's mind was a disgrace even to Quebec (Thanks for da correction, Cuzzie!). Tag Team Titles, and she could tell that John and Jeff minds were racing. They wanted those titles. And according to Steph, they'd have they're chance.

Maeve sat down beside Callisto and playfully punched her cousin in the shoulder. "You ready to kick some ass?" She said, her red hair pulled back in braids. "God, did you hear?" John said, looking at the two. "Lita and You're Dad are actually going through with this marriage thing." Callisto choked on her water, and Maeve's jaw dropped. "Just kidding, she's going to only be married to him on television." Maeve pretended to sigh sarcastically, and Callisto smiled. "So, what match are you guys in?" "We have to fight the Dudley's, it's supposed to be a inter promotional thing." Jeff explained, glancing at Maeve.

Callisto heard the bell ring, and saw La Resistance hold the titles above their heads. "Dammit..." She heard John groan. "We'll probably have to hear them sing the Canadian Anthem... It's not that I don't respect the Canadian Anthem, but GOD, They Suck!!!" Jeff took another drink from his water bottle, and gave Callisto a good luck hug. "We'll be out there, accompanying you." Jeff said, to Callisto's happiness. Maeve went over and leaned on John, and the two hugged and kissed.

Callisto and Maeve got ready, and Jeff handed Callisto a bag. "What's this?" She asked. "A Present, to show something to Trish." She grabbed the bag from him, and went into the change room.

Trish and Dawn walked down to the ring with Trish's music. (Note: I'm going to make the wedding crap that happened with Lita non-existent for the moment, cause I think that storyline is just plain scary, but Good.)

The lights went out, and Maeve came out first. Dawn went up to the ropes, and would've jumped out, unless Trish was holding her back. Maeve had on the special John Cena shirt that she had, and her army pants and boots, along with an army bandanna holding back her red hair. She stood at the entrance for a moment, and then another theme went, John Cena's. He came out, and wrapped his arm around Maeve, and the two kissed. Dawn was grinding her teeth, and Trish was almost ready to let her go.

Then, Callisto's theme came on, and when she came out, Trish and Dawn switched roles. Now it was Dawn holding Trish back. Callisto was wearing a modified Jeff Hardy shirt, and a pair of black pants, as well as her combat boots. Moments after, Jeff came out, and hugged Callisto, turning her to him. He quickly kissed her, and motioned to the ring. Callisto turned to Maeve, and the two ran down to the ring, Trish and Dawn getting out.

Callisto and Maeve went to the turnbuckles, and to Trish and Dawn's horror, did both of their boy's taunts. Callisto did the double guns, while Maeve did the You can't See me.

Callisto looked towards Trish, glaring, then she glanced at Maeve, and the two said bring it to the other divas.

Jeff and John went to Ringside, and Callisto went in first. The crowd cheered as they saw Dawn letting Trish go first. "The first good thing you do in a while, Trish. That's an improvement." Trish only glared in reply, and ran over to Callisto making her step back a little. "Eat this, Callie!" She yelled, and she hit Callisto with a hard slap. Maeve cheered her cousin to get up, and Callisto obeyed, hitting Trish with an upper cut. Callisto tripped Trish with an unusual slide, and kicked her in the ribs. Callisto grabbed a handful of Trish' hair, and gave her a DDT. Callisto held up Trish and tagged in Maeve, and Maeve kicked Trish in the gut. The Ref yelled at Callie to get back into her corner, and Callie did.

Maeve knocked Trish down, and then told Dawn to Bring it. Trish ran over, and tried to tag Dawn, but she went off the apron. Trish was bewildered. Callisto also got off the apron, and while Maeve went after Trish, Callisto ran after Dawn. She caught her when she went up the ramp, but Dawn swung Callisto into the metal stage, and Callisto looked knocked out. Maeve saw this, and kicked Trish in the Gut, and told John and Jeff to go look after her. They started up the ramp, as Dawn was coming down, but they stopped, and Dawn heard the crowd cheer. She looked behind her, and saw Callisto was sitting up. She screamed, then went after her. Callisto was still sitting as Dawn came up to her, but she glared at her as soon as she got within two feet of her.

Callisto tackled Dawn to the ground, and pulled her hair and drove her head down. The crowd had a mixed reaction, and then Callisto dragged her to the ring, and told Trish to tag her. Trish did, and she was grinning. Both Callisto and Trish to their corners, and Maeve set up Dawn for a submission move, where she grabbed Dawn's arms and neck and sat on her kidneys, pulling up. Dawn screamed, and Maeve tagged in Callisto. Callisto set up Dawn for the same move, and then let go earlier then Maeve did, then set Dawn up for a Tombstone. Callisto did the move, then covered Dawn for the win. 1-2-3!!! The announcer declared the two the winners. Callisto and Maeve hugged, then Callisto grabbed a Mike. "Now, I'm sorry that I have to say this, and to some people, they'll be happy, others disappointed. I am taking a couple months off of wrestling, so you great people here, and those at home watching this on PPV, will not be seeing me for a little while. But I want to leave you all with this. The Daughter's of Destruction are NOT finished yet!" She hugged Maeve, then John and Jeff raised their arms, and Callisto and Maeve hugged.

(Okay peoples, I've already got lots of Ideas for the sequel to this, so I'm going to just put up the Kane v.s Triple H match, then it's my epilogue. (Next chapter, I mean) So thanks)

Kane walked out first, and he had Taker behind him, as Taker had already competed. Kane went down to the ring, and he glared at the Titan Tron, and watched as Evolution came down. Hunter got in the ring, and had a stare down with Kane. The bell rang as Taker and the other members of Evolution got out, and Kane pushed Hunter into his corner, then grinned. Triple H got a little worried. He went out of the ring, and talked for a couple seconds with Ric Flair, then went back in the ring. Kane gave him a big boot to the face, and then as Hunter got up, he grabbed his hair and pulled him to the corner, and bashed his head into the turn buckle, then turned for a moment, then when he turned back, Triple H bashed his head in. He set him up for the figure 4, and while the Ref was over with Kane, Ric Flair held onto Hunter. Taker was fed up, and he went over to Ric and punched him in the head, then took a little bit of Batista. Triple H let Kane go, and then kicked him in the gut. "So Kane, How do you feel now? Cause you know, once we're done with you, we're going after you're Precious Callisto!" Wrong thing to say. Kane got up, and after taking a couple hits from Hunter, he gave him an uppercut, then kicked him in the gut. He heard the crowd cheer, and he saw Callisto, Maeve, John and Jeff come down to the ring. The four of them began to cheer Kane on, and John and Jeff got busy with Batista and Ric Flair.

Kane grinned, and he went after Triple H even more, and hit him with left and rights. Kane got him for a choke slam, and when he did it, he went for the cover. 1-2 Kick out! He grinned, and set him up for the Tombstone. He completed that, then 1-2-3!!! (I just realized that I forgot that this was a Hell in a Cell...Sorry guys, you'll get it next story!!! I am SOOO SORRY!)

The bell rang, and Callisto and Maeve got in the ring, and Triple H returned with Evolution to the back, and Callisto gave Kane a huge hug. "Your winner, KANE!!!"

Author's ending notes: I am sorry this chapter isn't that well written, but I really want to get to the sequel already! Hope you like!


	9. The end

**_Chapter 9: The End..._**

Callisto turned over to Maeve, and she smiled. It was finally done. They had gotten their revenge. She looked up at her Father. He had finally shown her something that she had wanted since childhood. Love. And she had Maeve, Uncle Mark, and Jeff... Everyone at WWE was her new family. And she also learned, that Family doesn't have to be blood, to be Family.

_(Excerpt from the Journal of Callisto Jacobs)_

The dark duo of Maeve and I announced the next night on Raw that both of us were leaving for a couple months. We needed a vacation. Jeff had decided to get out of WWE for good. He changed to the TNA, so I hardly ever see him anymore. John and Maeve are still going strong, but Jeff and me have grown strangely distant. I think something's wrong, but Maeve assures me otherwise. Dad, Maeve and Me took a small trip to NYC, to go check out some stuff there. The city is really cool, and everyone's really nice there. Almost everyone recognizes us! It's really neat, in my opinion. Uncle Mark gave Maeve and me our own Motorcycles, so the two of us take rides on them sometimes. My Mom doesn't really talk to me much anymore, except for the occasional email. Maeve and I grow closer every day that passes by. It's funny really, whenever we go anywhere, everyone asks if we're sisters. Strangely, I'd say that we look like sisters as well.

_**Author's Ending Notes: Wow. I can't believe it... A Battle with Evolution is now over. Don't worry though; you'll be having a sequel REAL soon. Now, to address the reviewers**._

_Firstly, I'd like to thank two reviewers who have reviewed me since the first chapter. **Huntersgirl** and **Latisha C**, Thank you so much for helping me with this story._

_Thanks to **Fyord Knifeknight**, cause he kept my butt moving with updating...Most of the time._

_**Advice-101**, Thanks so much for reviewing, I am glad you liked it._

_**I love boys with tails**- Sniffles... This review still really gets to me...I am so happy that you liked A battle, and I hope you read the next story._

_**Angelrose82**- Same thing, thank you so much for reviewing, hope you read the next one._

_**Norell**- Thanks so much for acknowledging the cream thing, I loved that part. I hope you read the next one._

_**WWEROX**- I hope I got up to you're expectations with the chapters, and I hope you read the next one._

_**Free-vibe**- Thanks so much for checking out my story, and just so you know, I will keep on reviewing yours, since I love it._

_**And last, but certainly most definitely not least...**_

_**Milou**-Cuzzie, thank you so much for helping me out with this story, in accordance with giving me ideas, helping me out of writers block, and things like that. Just so the reviewers get it stuck in their heads, READ BACK FROM THE DEAD!!! IT IS A GOOD STORY!!! And also, thanks Cuzzie for showing me that all family isn't blood._

_**Okay, enough with the fluff. The next story in the series is going to be called Family Matters, hope you read it, hope you like it, and (My famous line) if you think it's good enough, review. So, that's it for me, and I hope you read the next one! LATA DAYZ!!!**_

_**T-I-S.**_


End file.
